The invention relates to an apparatus for farming vegetation lying on the ground such as a shaker or the like that can be coupled with a tractor and that is provided with a frame that can be attached to the tractor, two first carrying arms that are mounted at the opposite sides of the frame, said first carrying arms being pivotable relative to the frame in a nearly horizontal plane around a vertical pivot axis between a working position in which said first carrying arms extend nearly transversely to the longitudinal axis of the tractor and a transport position in which these first carrying arms extend nearly in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the tractor, and with two second carrying arms mounted at the ends of the first carrying arms, said second carrying arms being pivotable relative to the corresponding first carrying arm in a nearly vertical plane around a horizontal pivot axis between a working position in which said second carrying arms extend nearly in a direct line with the first carrying arms and a transport position in which these second carrying arms extend upwardly and enclose an angle with the first carrying arms and wherein the frame, the first and the second carrying arms each carry one or more farming means.
A known apparatus of this type has in its working position a large span. When this apparatus has to be transported the need arises to narrow it in cross direction. This narrowing is a time-consuming operation because a number of locking bars between the carrying arms and the frame have to be released, the carrying arms all have to be pivoted and finally the locking bars have to be installed again. Especially when a number of parcels that are apart from each other have to be farmed by the apparatus, the over and over again pivoting of the carrying arms from the working position towards the transport position and vice versa is very time-consuming.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the type referred to above in which the carrying arms can be pivoted from the working position towards the transport position and vice versa in an easy way.